Mending of two Broken hearts
by Elementalflame92
Summary: Aren't you cold?" "What do you want?" "What everyone else wants," Rei x Seiya! Chpt. 1 edited.


Title: Mending of two Broken hearts  
Author: Elementalflame92(Aznangel0788)  
Pairing: Rei and Seiya/Usagi and Mamoru  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone but this cute lil ficie!

They all sat around the fireplace, warming themselves from the cool bitterness of winter. They rented a cabin for the winter, in hopes of making new memories. Even the starlight's had joined them. They had been back for a while now, and the scouts had been overjoyed with their return, especially Minako. Winter had already taken over, though no snow had made an appearance quite yet.

"Are you cold?" Mamoru asked. He glanced at Usagi who sat beside him to his right, her arm wrapped around his. She raised her brows and blushed lightly with a nod.

"Just a little bit," she answered. Mamoru smiled at the Moon goddess and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Yuck! Get a room," Minako playfully cringed. She wrapped her thin arms around herself and stared into the fireplace. The scouts, starlight's and Mamoru all sat around the fireplace, trying to get a better spot to feel the warmth of the flame. Winter was a lovely season full of enchanting elements. But the temperature that came with it was not so much loved. Mamoru sat beside the fireplace, with Usagi clinging onto him. They were in love and ready to take the last step of commitment in their relationship.

Makoto sat in between Usagi and Ami followed by Minako, Rei, Yaten and Taiki. They had created a half circle around the fireplace, with Taiki seated by the other side of the fireplace. It was quite comfortable, cramped, but comfortable.

"How long will you three be staying?" Rei asked Yaten. Yaten raised his brows and glanced at the ceiling before looking back down at the raven haired miko.

"Not sure. It depends, I guess," he replied. Rei lifted a brow.

"On what?" she questioned. She shifted herself to the side to get a better view of the starlight.

"Why do you want to know?" Minako whispered in Rei's ear, poking her spine while raising her brows suggestively. Reirolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. Only Minako would think of such things.

"I dunno," Yaten smiled sheepishly. And it was the truth. He really didn't know.

"Why don't we roast marshmallows?" Usagisuggested sitting up. She smiled at the girls and they just shook their head with knowing smiles.

"You know Usagi, since we've already bought your wedding dress, maybe you should lay off the sweets," Ami hugged her legs to her chest. Usagi pouted and crossed her arms.

"If only she excersized as much as she ate," Rei teased. Usagi playfully glared at the miko before sticking her tounge out.

"And by now, I thought we all had matured," Taikisighed into his book. Ami lightly giggled into her own book, avoiding any unnecessary facial expressions thrown by the princess.

"Why does everyone have to tease me?" Usagi pouted. She raised her brows with a frown and glared at the scouts and starlights. Speaking of starlights, Usagi glanced around the room, searching for a missing face.

"Where's Seiya?" Usagi asked the group. The scouts switched glances between one another, as if already knowing where he was. "Guys," she whispered. "Is there something your not telling me?" she leaned towards them. Rei lowered her gaze before glancing at Usagi and standing with a smile.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked. "I'll buy some food so Makoto can cook something good for us tonight." Makoto and Rei exchanged smiles before Rei turned and left the room.

"Don't forget dessert!" Usagi yelled.

"For you," Rei smiled entering the kitchen. The oven was to her right with a couple of counter-tops beside it. A microwave was placed on the wall above the oven. She glanced at the wooden door on the wall opposite of where she stood. The coat rack sat beside the door, tons of winter coats piled on it. She pushed aside the coats, finally finding her own. She grabbed her black jacket off from the coat rack and opened the wooden door. "rice cakes."

"Rei!" she heard. Rei smiled before closing the door behind her. She loved teasing Usagi. Then again, so did everyone else. Rei zipped her winter coat, already feeling the bite of winter on her hands. There was no snow yet, but it was still deathly cold.

She heard a sigh come from behind her, and she knew exactly who it was. The raven haired miko dropped her arms to her side and slowly turned. She stopped when she saw a saddened form by the steps of the cabin. He just...sat there. Rei sighed knowingly. She shoved her chilled hands into her coat pockets, taking a couple of steps towards him before seating herself beside the fallen starlight.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked casually. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"What do you want?" he breathed, his voice cold and bitter. Rei took no offense, knowing his position at the moment.

"What everyone else wants," she placed her hands in between her thighs, hoping to warm them better. She stared out into the clear sky, seeing only a couple of clouds here and there.

Seiya's jaw tightened. "What _does _everyone else want?" Rei raised her brows, bringing her gaze back down at the man beside her. He looked a little chilled, but she couldn't quite tell.

"To be happy," she smiled. Seiya glanced at the ground before looking back up at Rei. "Don't you want the ones you love to be happy?" she asked rhetorically.

"Don't you want to be the one to be happy with them?" Seiya quickly replied. He stood and took a couple of steps forward. He gazed at the heavens wondering why exactly he had returned.

"Seiya..." Rei began. She pushed herself up and stood beside him. "You and I both know that we can't be together with Mamoru or Usagi. And we can't change that," she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that!" Seiya yelled to no one in particular. "I know," he shook his head and gazed down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Rei," he mentally kicked himself for being such a jerk to someone who only wanted to help him.

"It's ok," she replied. Rei knew Seiya wouldn't want to go in just quite yet. "Hey," she nudged Seiya with her shoulder. Seiya looked down to the miko and raised his brows in question. "Want to go somewhere?" she asked. Seiya furrowed his brows.

"Where?" he questioned. Rei shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I don't know. Around." His gaze softened and he finally smiled. For a mere moment their eyes connected, and they both knew they were no longer alone without a shoulder to lean on. "C'mon," Rei tilted her head to the side and hooked her arm around his. They both smiled and began down the road. They didn't where they were going to go, and frankly, they didn't care.

No, they were no longer alone. But with two broken hearts, comes a heart with new love.

**Authors note:**

Thanks for reading this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been a while since I've written anything, so sorry about that. This is just a re-edit of my original version so bare with me. I'll try, try, try to install the next chapter as soon as possible. But you never know. Anyway, thanks for reading again, and thanks for all the feedback!

Element (Azn)


End file.
